We can fly together
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: -Todo el mundo tiene alas, excepto yo. Dicen que soy una mala persona porque nací sin alas. Nadie me ama; nadie se preocupa por mí. Estoy solo; siempre lo he estado. Y de repente, tú estás aquí...-Johnlock. AU.


**Summary: -**Todo el mundo tiene alas, excepto yo. Dicen que soy una mala persona porque nací sin alas. Nadie me ama; nadie se preocupa por mí. Estoy solo; siempre lo he estado. Y de repente, tú estás aquí...-Johnlock. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock sólo pertenece a (John) la BBC. (ya que si fuera mía hacía tiempo que Sherlock y Jawn se habrían casado(?)

**Notas del autor:** Mi primer universo alterno (UA). La idea la he sacado de una imagen de DeviantArt; si existe otro fic basado en la imagen, pido disculpas por antelación.

* * *

_I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think, for one second, that I am one of them.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo único**

**"We can fly together"**

Todo el mundo tiene alas. Todo el mundo, a mi alrededor, es capaz de volar. De dejarse llevar por la libertad, de ser libre. Sonríen. Sé que son felices, porque las sonrisas son verdaderas; son sinceras. A veces, me asomo a la calle, y veo como despliegan sus alas. Tan llenas de vida, tan espléndidamente perfectas, con sus plumas blancas y gráciles, tan ligeras que incluso burlarían al viento al volar.

Las personas que tienen alas son gente benévola. Son afables, bondadosas, honestas y honradas. Suelen ser felices y siempre que los observo por la calle, se sonríen entre ellos.

Dicen que quien tiene alas, o se las ha ganado, son gente con un alma pura.

_Menos yo._

Ellos dicen que soy una mala persona, porque he nacido sin alas.

Cuando era pequeño solían decirme que _"Era un desastre"_. Solían dedicarse sonrisas los unos a los otros, felices y queridos, menos a mi.

_"¿Porqué?"_ Preguntaba a veces, con la bendición de la inocencia.

_"Porque no tienes alas. Eres dañino"_ solían contestarme. Seguía sin entenderlo.

Y entonces, lloraba. No era mi culpa, ni lo es ahora, que sea diferente al resto.

A veces noto, cuando salgo de casa, como me miran. Sus rostros se tornan ligeramente odiosos, con miradas repulsivas y odiosas hacia mi.

Sigo sin entender porque me odian tanto. Dicen que quien tiene alas son gente con un alma totalmente pura, pero ellos no son tan diferentes de mi. Me han odiado, despreciado y burlado cada día de mi vida. Eso no se podría considerar puro, y aún así, siguen siendo ángeles.

Odio ser diferente; me odio a mi mismo. Nunca podré tener alas.

Nadie me quiere. Nadie se preocupa por mi. Estoy solo; siempre lo he estado.

Y de repente, tú estás aquí...

_John._

Me miras, curioso. Al principio pienso que eres como los demás. Que no tardarás en darte cuenta de que soy diferente al resto, y te marcharás, o peor, empezarás a tirarme piedras como los otros.

Y de pronto, me sonríes; no te marchas. Nadie nunca me ha sonreído. Se siente inmensamente bien, aunque sigo sin devolverte la sonrisa. Quizá sea porque no sé sonreír, o porque nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo.

_John_...Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Son tan cristalinos y bondadosos que me da la sensación de perderme en ellos. Tu pelo es corto y rubio, color ceniza, y tu sonrisa es la más bella que he visto jamás.

Tienes las alas más perfectas de todos. Son más grandes de lo normal, con un plumaje cuidado y ligero. Tus plumas son las más finas, las más gráciles y delicadas.

Eres hermoso y perfecto, tan lleno de inocencia y bondad. Eres el único que tiene un corazón enteramente puro. Y por eso creo que te quiero.

Pero no podemos estar juntos; somos demasiado diferentes.

Y eso me mata. Más que todas las miradas de repulsión que me han echo en mi vida. Más que el saber que nunca podré tener alas, ni podré volar, ni sentirme libre. Ni ser feliz. Me mata más que la sensación de saber que estoy condenado. Que estaré solo por el resto de mi eternidad.

Y eso me asusta; mucho.

Pero de pronto, me hablas, haciendo que tu angelical voz sea capaz de clavarse en mi corazón.

_"Voy a darte una de mis alas."_

¿Qué? No. No puedes. Eres demasiado perfecto para que malgastes una de tus preciosas alas en mi. Ya no tiene sentido; sé que estoy condenado y maldito para siempre. Soy diferente a ti, diferente al resto del mundo. No puedes hacer eso.

Y aún así, sigues hablando, clavando cada letra, cada sonido, en mi pecho.

_"Así podremos volar juntos."_

¿Juntos? Imposible; nunca podré estar con alguien. Las personas que tienen alas son puras; significa que yo no lo soy, nunca lo he sido; no soy normal. Sólo soy un defecto en este mundo.

No me respondes, pero aún así sé que me has escuchado. Eres la primera persona que lo hace. Y en lugar de marcharte, sigues aquí. Y ahora estás intentando hacerte daño a ti mismo.

_"No. Para..."_ te ruego. No quiero que te hagas daño. No tú.

_"Tranquilo"_ me contestas.

Y, ante mis propios ojos, veo como te has roto la ala izquierda, y unas pequeñas gotas rojas se asoman en la herida, recorriendo tu piel.

_"¡No!"_ chillo de horror; no quiero que te haga daño.

Es un sentimiento nuevo; no sabía que podía sentir el dolor de los demás. Siempre he sentido el mío, pero ver a John herido me duele. Muchísimo. Siento punzadas en mi corazón.

Y entonces siento tu mano en mi hombro. Es cálido. Nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tocarme, y, milagrosamente, también se siente inmensamente bien.

Y es justo en ese momento cuando siento algo detrás de mi espalda; intento darme la vuelta, me miro por encima del hombro, y veo algo imposible de creer. Una gran ala blanca y grácil se extiende por mi espalda. Intento moverla, y se despliega. Está un poco maltrecha, teñida de rojo en la punta por la sangre de John, pero sigue siendo hermosa. Me doy la vuelta, y me sonríes.

No sé qué decir. No encuentro palabras; pequeñas lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos, y, por primera vez en mi vida, sonrío. Pensaba que no sabría hacerlo, pero lo hago. La sonrisa más sincera que he podido hacer jamás, dedicada a la única persona a la que amo.

Debo decírtelo. No puedo esperar más.

_"Te quiero"_ te susurro, mientras mis mejillas están cubiertas de un pequeño rubor, húmedo por las lágrimas.

Y entonces me besas. No sabía lo que era sentirse besado por alguien. Es algo mágico. Tus labios son la cosa más dulce que he probado. Por primera vez me siento querido por alguien.

Nos abrazamos, y, sin querer, empapo tu hombro por mis lágrimas; lágrimas de felicidad. Pensaba que solamente se lloraba con la tristeza. Nunca he sabido que era la felicidad, y ahora sé como se siente ser feliz. Nos deshacemos del abrazo, pero aún así seguimos cogidos de las manos, sonriéndonos.

_"He estado esperándote toda mi vida"_ me susurras, clavándome la mirada en mis ojos.

Tampoco sé qué contestar, porque nunca me han dicho algo así, y tú amplias más tu sonrisa, como si supieras lo que siento al no hablarte.

_"Gracias"_ te atisbo a decir. Es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora.

Nos cogemos solamente de una mano, y volamos. Juntos.

El aire hace volar mis rizos morenos, y me serena el rostro de las lágrimas anteriores. Cierro los ojos y me siento libre. Sonrío. Los abro, y siento como si fuera a caerme; todo está muy lejos. Pero sigo mi mirada hacia mis manos, cogidas fuertemente por otra persona.

_John._

_"Ahora podremos volar juntos, para siempre"_ me aseguras.

Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, en el que sé que nunca más voy a estar solo.

* * *

**_¡Ta-chán!_**

Otra idea más plasmada en un fic. En cuánto vi la imagen, pensé _"¡Ésto merece un fic!"_

Realmente no sé si me ha salido bien o qué. Nunca se me han dado bien los AU, pero al menos puedo decir que lo he intentado (_¿?_)

Ni siquiera sé si se ha entendido bien. ¡Yo y mis dudas!

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y muchísimas gracias por leer _(si es que alguien lo lee)_.

_¡Nos vemos!_

_..._

**¿Review?**


End file.
